Replay: Quest 64
Quest 64 is the featured game in the 89th episode of Replay. The Replay Roulette for this episode features Hybrid Heaven. This episode is hosted by Phil Kollar and features Andrew Reiner, Dan Ryckert, and Tim Turi. Tim plays both games. This is one of the few episodes where the Roulette lasts longer than the main Replay. Notes Both games feature dialog without voice-overs, so Tim makes up his own out loud. While everyone else is amused, Dan shows his disliking to them. Tim dies in Quest 64 due to running out of freshbread. When they start Hybrid Heaven, they find that no one knows who picked out the game, and then claim it might be a sign for a Super Replay. One of the characters, named Johnny, is shown walking around naked in his apartment (no M-rated parts showing) in the opening cutscene which freaks Dan out and becomes an onrunning joke during the Roulette. They also laugh out loud whenever the main character Diaz goes into a rather suggestive looking crawl. While Dan doesn't like the bland enviorment of the game, he and the others get interested with Diaz shooting Johnny, the strange combat system, and the RPG elements. They end saying they'll consider whether or not Hybrid Heaven will be a Super Replay. Quotes Quest 64 *'Dan': "What's this dumb looking game?" Phil: "Uh, listen to this epic music. Aren't you excited?" Dan: "No!" *'Tim': "...Everyone's liking these voice-overs except you Dan!" *'Tim': "He just sticks that thing right in front of him." *'Phil': "I kind of want to do a Super Replay of this now. Just Tim reading the text, actually, just the script of Quest 64." Tim: "Can we get Dan outta here?" *'Dan': "Is this the ninth time going down this staircase by the way?" *'Andrew': "...Stairs that cast no shadows...." *'Phil': "Who put a fence in the middle of this room?" *'Andrew': "That's where you put chickens, man!" *'Tim': "No one ever said these names out loud when they were writing this!" *'Dan': "His name is Marmaduke..." everyone laughs, "...You gotta go talk to Dunesbury" Tim: "Corpural Dunesbury." *'Dan': "Okay, so you're standing inside a Sega Activator..." *'Andrew': "Over-the-shoulder fireball..." *'Phil': "Lets see if we can die in the first battle." *'Tim': "That is a jarring way to enter battle." *'Tim': (Singing) "Get out of my N64, Take you back to the store... Gonna play Blitz instead, cause I'm a meathead... My name is Dan Ryckert... Nothing rhymes with Ryckert." *'Tim': "Have bread in here please!" *'Dan': "Does he have a face, or does he have like a red line?" *'Tim': "I think it was in Quest 65 that they added faces." *'Andrew': "You need blast-processing for eyes." *'Andrew': "Kind of uplifting music for his death." *'Tim': "Who needs voice acting?" *'Tim': This one's really for Dan." *'Tim': "This is just gonna be ALL the bread." *'Phil': It's the bread supply room." *'Phil': So when I asked if you would have learned combat by going in these rooms, the answer was no, they would not have taught you combat." Tim: "They would have taught you disappointment." Hybrid Heaven *'Phil': "Nobody knows who picked this game out?" *'Andrew': "I think it's a sign for a Super Replay... which we never promise or talk about." *'Dan': "Whaaat are we doing here?!" *'Dan': "Is that horse effects on the TV?" *'Tim': "No one watches TV like that!" *'Dan': "Look at those dumb shoulders. They look like No Mercy characters." *'Andrew': "That other guy has to move at some point, right?" *'Dan': "I don't want this! I don't want this on the TV! Why is this happening?!" Tim: "It's like three polygons, are you really worried about it?" *'Andrew': It's gonna take away Dan's innocence." *'Tim': "Just standing in mist, that's his shower?" *'Dan': "Smoke machine in a closet..." Tim: "with um, yeah, yeah with um... just plays white noise... leaving his TV on static." *Dan: "He's looking right down... I'm up here!" *'Andrew': "Look at the eyes!" *'Phil': "He's treating him like a piece of meat." *'Dan': "PUT ON SOME PANTS!!" *'Tim': "This is Officer Karrington, are reporting indencent exposer to uh..." Dan: "Please shut your blinds." *'Tim': (After the girl on the answering machine says, "Johnny, you haven't forgotten our pact have you,") "To put on pants one day..." *'Tim': (Girl on answering machine: "...just meet me there, okay!") "Oh and... wear pants." *'Andrew': "It can't be the guy because he's wearing pants. We know that." *'Dan': "Pull it faster than that! This isn't slo-mo!" *'Andrew': (feminime voice) "Okay, that was weird, off to work." *'Phil': "Why did that guy naked so long if he's not gonna be the main character?" *'Tim': "They all turn into that guy's shower." *'Dan': "I know we say this alot, but I really want a Super Replay of this!" *'Andrew': "It's a good thing they devoted an entire room to this station." *'Andrew': "This guy seems underdressed for this place." Dan: "I think that first guy was underdressed." *'Tim': "Try not to fall off this one." *'Phil': "So you guys, I thinking of heading to the overground later..." *'Dan': "Why do characters in this era always jump with their arms straight into the air?" *'Tim': "Life changer 8, the sequel." *'Dan': "It's the 180 turn and the laydown buttons." *'Andrew': "Look how seductive he's like..." Dan: "Oh my ***! NO!" Andrew: "Look at that!" Tim: "Playgirls shoot!" *'Tim': "Z-button's sole purpose." *'Dan': "Go seductively pose on that." *'Phil': "The 'switch to turn off laser fence' was right next to that laser fence." *'Andrew': "I don't think they liked you calling that a 1, when it was clearly a VEPT." *'Dan': "What is that thing by the way?" Tim: "Fashion monster!" *'Dan': "This is turned-based melee?" *'Phil': "I love how you just threw away your gun and decided to fist fight." *'Tim': "All these guys wanna fist fight so bad." *'Tim': (Sultry masculine voice) "Crawling time, baby!" *'Phil': "Dan, didn't you have a case of the mousedroids, for a while?" Dan: "Yeah, I cleared up though." *'Dan': (while Tim's in battle) "Can you do the seductive crawl right now?" Tim tries the Z-button. Tim: "I wish." Credit Cookies *Audio clips from the Quest 64 replay of Dan voice acting one of the characters, Tim voice acting a sheep, followed by him singing the song he made up, and then the goofy noises he made during the episode. *Clip of Hybrid Heaven of Diaz crawling on the ground with Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy" song. External Links * Replay: Quest 64 on Game Informer * Replay: Quest 64 on YouTube * Quest 64 on Wikipedia * Hybrid Heaven on Wikipedia Category:Replay episodes